onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 523
Chapter 523 is called "Hell". Coverstory Summary CP9's Independent Report vol. 29: "Spandam in his Intensive Care Unit Receives a Den Den Mushi". Spandam is recovering from his injuries and gets an unexpected call. Long Summary Kuja Island Luffy and Hancock set off for the Marine Headquarters. Plus, Boa Hancock still is in love with Luffy. Hancock boards the Vice Admiral Momonga's ship, hiding Luffy with her. Hancock unfreezes the Marines that were frozen in stone and the begin the way to Headquarters. The Marine Headquarters This scene first shows a Marine bringing news to Sengoku, telling him that Hancock was heading towards the HQ. Sengoku is apparently pleased, stating that Hancock was the sixth of the seven Shichibukai. The Seventh that isn't willing to join the war against Whitebeard is Jinbe. Sengoku had Jinbe sent down to Impel Down, to 'cool his head', as it appears that Jinbe had come and caused a ruckus. Then another Marine enters, stating that Admiral Kizaru had captured 500 pirates from the Sabaody Archipelago Incident. It is not known if any of these pirates belong to any of The Eleven Supernovas. Sengoku says not to annoy him unless it's about Whitebeard and that is when another Marine enters, saying that the Whitebeard Pirates were on the move. The Marine says that they lost contact with the 23 ships guarding Whitebeard, all of them instantly vanishing, most probably taken out by the Whitebeard Pirates. He also states that other pirate crews are on the move in the New World. It is not known any of these are any major pirate crews. Sengoku tells Marines to start guarding Impel Down, as Whitebeard tries to break Ace out. Impel Down This bit shows Monkey D. Garp in Impel Down, going to visit Ace in prison. Garp asks Ace if he's still alive. Unsurprisingly, Ace laughs and says 'old man'. Weatheria This is when the Straw Hat Pirates start ending up after Bartholomew Kuma sent the Straw Hats flying. Nami ends up on Weatheria. Not much is known about Weatheria, except that this is where weather is studied and is located in the Sky, most likely with Skypiea. Barjimoa Franky ends up in the 'Future Kingdom', Barjimoa. Franky is first attacked by a dog weapon, mistaken for prey by citizens. Franky soon teaches them his Super Dance and soon discovers that Barjimoa is a Snow Country. Momoiro Island Apparently that this island, along with The Island of Women is legendary. All kinds of plants and animals live here. People who gather here are also to have a 'maiden's' heart. Sanji lands on this island. He is writing on a scrap piece of paper it seems. He writes: "Dear Nami-San and Robin-Chan, are you to somewhere safe? As for me, I am currently in Hell." As this letter is narrated, it shows Sanji running away from what appears to be a group of women, which is highly unlikely. The next picture shows a person saying to Sanji, "Welcome to Kamabakka Kingdom!". Quick Reference Plot points *Hancock leaves Amazon Lily with Vice Admiral Momonga to Impel Down along with Luffy hiding under her robe. *Jinbe apparently opposes the war, going as far as to wanting to revoke his Shichibukai status. *Whitebeard makes his move by sinking 23 marine ships that were keeping a watch out for his ship, the Moby Dick. *Garp visits Ace in Impel Down. *Nami landed on a Sky Island called Weatheria. *Franky landed in a snowy mechanical country somewhere in the Grand Line called 'Future Kingdom' Barjimoa. *Sanji landed on a island where he's being chased by Okama, the country he's in is called Kamabakka Kingdom which is located on Momoiro Island. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime episode *p2 to p13: episode 417 *p14 to p17: episode 418 *p18 to p19: episode 419 Translation and Dub Issues *The word 'Kamabakka' translates to English as 'full of transvestites'. Site Navigation